Espoir
by HibouPostale
Summary: Fred et Hermione parce que personne ne pense que c'est possible... premier OS


Voilà Mon premier OS.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :).

**Je regarde le ciel, il est gris, l'orage couvre. Tout est gris et triste, comme moi, comme nous… Comme nous, pauvres fous qui ont cru qu'ils réussiraient à battre un mage noir seuls. Tout le monde est mort, même les survivants, mort à l'intérieur. Vide, Vide comme si un détraqueur était venu nous prendre le peu de bonheur qui nous restait… Désormais nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine… Ginny, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Lee, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Parvati, Neville, Luna, Harry, moi et toi… Fred. Mais tu ne veux pas te réveiller... Tu me laisse seule alors que tu me l'avais promis…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Les sorts fusent autour de nous, tout le monde cours en désordre. **

**Une attaque surprise. Ils nous ont pris à revers, le château est assiégé, bientôt il n'en restera plus rien. Et moi je cours, je cours je te cherche :**

**-Fred ! Fred ! Où es-tu ? FRED !**

**-Hermione ? Hermione, je suis ici, mais ne t'approche surtout pas, les murs vont bientôt s'effondrer *tousse tousse***

**-Je ne repartirai pas sans toi Fred ! Tu dois venir, Remus nous demande de nous rassembler dans le Hall, il n'y a plus rien à faire la bataille est perdu, viens, nous devons préparer une contre attaque au QG…**

**BOUM !**

**Je panique, où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'est pas possible et puis, d'où vient toute cette fumée… **

**Et là, un rire, non deux, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille Fred et George. Ils sont vivants, IL est vivant… **

**-Oh la la, c'est la meilleure explosion que nous n'avons jamais faites Fred ! Jai cru que tout le château allait s'effondrer…**

**-Oui tu as tout à fait raison, Mais…**

**Fred n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre… Nos langues s'entremêlent, comme si elles ne voulaient plus se quitter… Nous sommes partis dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous.**

**-Hum Hum… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais nous sommes en guerre et se n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire des enfants… **

**-George… espèce de crétin, laisse nous finir ce que nous avons commencé.**

**-Mais vous vous êtes quittés il y a à peine une heure ! Ça devient maladif ! Et puis, c'est la GUERRE !**

**Soudain, je reprends conscience d'où je suis, la terreur me reprend et les rires insouciants des jumeaux n'existent plus. Il faut que nous allions dans le hall avec les autres. Le destin du monde sorcier en dépend. Nous courons le plus vite possible dans le dédale des couloirs du château qui autrefois abritait des rires et des pleurs mais surtout du bonheur. Je m'accroche à Fred car je sais qu'après cette attaque, Harry et moi nous devrons repartir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Nous étions revenus après une embuscade dans laquelle les Mangemorts ont emporté Ron avec eux… Je sais, tout comme Harry qu'il a été mordu par Greyback durant notre bataille. Nous n'avons pas osé le dire à Molly, elle n'a pas encore perdu un seul de ses enfants et nous ne voulons pas lui dire que Ron est sûrement… En repensant à tout ça, au fait que nous pouvons disparaître d'un instant à l'autre je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ralentis. Fred aussi.**

**-Fred…**

**-Mione il faut que l'on se dépêche ! Les autres vont nous attendre, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps…**

**-Je sais, mais je voudrais juste que tu me promettes une chose…**

**Il perd soudain ses yeux dans les miens… Je sens qu'il cherche ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui demander.**

**- Promets-moi, Fred, que nous ressortirons tous les deux vivants de cette guerre, et que nous vivrons heureux ?**

**-… Je te le promets Mione, je peux même te promettre que le jardin sera pleins de petits roux aux cheveux touffus et qu'ils seront très intelligent et avec un sens de l'humour à toutes épreuves.**

**Et je vois, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est sincère et je suis rassurée, je lui souris. Il se rapproche de moi et dans une étreinte qui me couperait le souffle en temps normal il me fait passer toutes ses émotions et je le sens, on s'en sortira ensemble. Nous nous remettons à courir…**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**Et nous sommes là, deux mois plus tard, tu es allongé dans ce lit, pâle comme la mort, mais beau comme un dieu. Nous avons retrouvé Ron… C'est un loup-garou mais Pansy a dit qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle continuerait de l'aimer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt et il avait intérêt à ce que ça ne soit pas tout de suite. Les autres sont en bas, joyeux du retour de Ron, mais toujours triste et morts à l'intérieur parce qu'ils savent, ils savent tous que maintenant que nous avons retrouvé le dernier Horcruxes la bataille finale va avoir lieu, le moment de vérité celui où l'on saura enfin qui, de Voldemort ou Harry survivra.**

**Je sens ta main qui frémis dans la mienne, tu bouge légèrement, ta respiration se fait plus rapide tu clignes des paupières difficilement…**

**-Fred… Fred tu te réveille ? Oh mon dieu, Fred ?**

**-Mione… J'ai soif c'est affreux… Que m'est il arrivé… On dirait la fois où George à cru que la crème canari serait meilleure mélangé à du Whisky pur Feu.**

**-Merlin soit loué tu es vivant !**

**Je me penche et l'embrasse pendant ce qui me semble à la fois un quart de seconde et les milliers d'années nous voilà reparti dans notre monde… Une fois le baiser terminé je me met à rire, un fou rire qui vient du fond de me entrailles, un de ceux que je croyais oublié, tu es là et maintenant tu ris avec moi le reste de l'ordre monte voir mais je m'en fiche, tu es là, tu es réveillé c'est tout ce qui compte et soudain…**

**-Tu es enfin réveillé Weasley ? On a cru que ça ne viendrait jamais… Granger ne lisait même plus…**

**-Toujours aussi aimable Malfoy.**

**Ils se sourient, complices, je sais qu'ils sont devenus amis avec le temps tous les deux. C'était le signal tout le monde entre et parle, souris… La joie revient et l'espoir avec, et le temps d'une soirée, nous allons tout oublier, nous allons oublier que dehors des gens sont terrifiés, nous allons oublier que nous n'avons presque plus rien à manger, nous allons oublier que Ron sera désormais incontrôlable deux nuit par mois et nous allons oublier que dans une semaine la bataille finale aura lieu… **

**Et tu sais pourquoi mon Amour, je te vois, tu m'observes pendant que Ron te serre dans ses bras et tu me comprends, et tu sais. **

**L'espoir, l'espoir est revenu. Nous allons gagné cette guerre parce que nous serons ensemble, et qu'ensemble nous sommes invincibles.**

**Et puis, tu me l'as promis non ? **

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici je vous félicite :D

N'oubliez pas une Review pour donner votre avis c'est gratuit et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ^^.


End file.
